The girly curse
by Koseta
Summary: This is a reposted story. It felt bad to continue on the other one. I also need a new beta, so let me know if you are up for the job. You think you know but not everyone is who you thought they were.. It was just a curse, that had some side affects...
1. Let the story begin again

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, I just going to play with them for awhile **

**CAP 1**

Speech "blablabla"

Thoughts (blablabla)

Flash backs #flash back#

I reposted a reposted story, and changing it a little.. don't hate me please…

This is a male/male story... don't like don't read..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In the dark and empty hallways of Hogwarts the sound of footsteps can be heard, and if you take care to look you can see a dark figure hovering above the floor. As you can imagine it's not the figure that's making the footsteps, it's a young man by the name of Harry Potter.

As many times before he wanders the hallway, but this time it's different. He is not out to hinder Voldemort from doing evil deeds. This time it's to clear his mind of other thoughts, something that bothers him and nobody else.

At this very moment thou he doesn't even know what he was doing out of his dorm. He just needed time, time to get it all sorted.

The curse was all he could think about. (Why did it have to happen, and why him?) He thought. Harry begins to run down the hallway, didn't know what to do any more. His mind was shouting at him; run run run like a mantra, and when he finally got to the dorm he shouted the password at the painting. Seeing the painting opening he rushed in, up to his bed and flung himself on his bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The winter-break had just begun, and Harry was ecstatic. Having convinced his friends that he wanted to stay alone in the castle and not go to the Burrow with Ron and Hermione. He was just glad he could convince them to go, because if they had stayed he would gladly have given his allegiance to Voldemort.

(Why did this have to happen to me…… always me……? I have never asked about being average, but why can't I be like everybody else?) He thought.

He took of his glasses and put them on the nightstand. He undressed, and lay down on his bed again. He laid there in the darkness, with his eyes closed. He felt the combination of the silence and darkness closing in, suffocating him but also strangely comforting. He hated being alone, he felt so hollow when he was alone. He didn't want to spend his existents alone, he wanted the one person to make him complete.

The only thing he had left now was memories, the memories of the people he loved and cared about. His dreams were haunted by the people he lost, always screaming that he could have saved them. There were some nights where he had a break from the screaming.

The dreams always had the same comforting and loving embrace with eyes that could melt his soul.

…………….

I'm sorry if the story is not as you expected that is should be, but I DO need your help to make it better you know.

I know it's a bit short, but I'm trying to make it a bit better…

If there is someone out there that wants to help me, plz enter your e-mail…


	2. Hard on the outside, soft on the inside

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND SIRIUS WILL COME BACK INTO THE STORY WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT… I DON'T WANT HIM TO BE DEAD.**

Speech "blablabla"

Thoughts (blablabla)

Flash backs #Flash back#

End flash back #End flash back#

My comments hello

**CAP 2**

Severus Snape was in his quarters thinking. He was sitting in his favourite comfy armchair, and in his right hand he had a glass filled with the greatest port wine. Earlier that evening he had visited the headmaster in his office. There he had unfortunately gained the responsibility for the children and the school.

(Why did I even bother go there, I knew he had something so dump on my shoulders?)

#Flash back#

Severus was walking up the stairs towards the headmaster's office.

(Why does he have to make these idiotic passwords like lemon drop or chocolate frogs? Why can't he have something Latin or French, it's not that difficult to find a dissent password) Severus thought, and before he knew it he was standing right outside of the office.

He had been in that office a hundred times before and he had never liked it. The room was too open, in there he had no where to hide. There was few shadows in that room, and the thought of the headmaster sitting there staring at him made him tremble with fear. The fear of what was going to come out of the big smiling mouth, with yellow-brown teeth.

Gathering up his courage, he brought his right hand down towards the door-knob. But as normal the door sprung open and was welcoming him inside. As he normal he walked into the wolf's lair and the only thing he brought with him was his wand.

Behind his big desk the headmaster sat by the window, the old and crazy Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his chair and his eyes was twinkling madly, and making Severus even more uncomfortable and nervous. if that _IS_ possible

"There you are Severus my dear boy. Please sit down and help your self to some tee and cookies. I have some matters to discuss with you" Albus said in a sweet but strict tone.

Severus sat down but refused the offer on the tee and cookies. He did not want that sweet taste in his mouth. He didn't want to have anything in his hands because they where shaking, and he was not a the kind of person that spilled the tee all over himself or the floor.

"Headmaster sir can you please accept my apologies for being late, I hade some last minute grading to do. So what is it you wanted to discus with me?" Severius said in a surprising soft and firm tone. The headmaster smiled with happiness at these small sentences; little did he know how much sarcasm was in those simple words.

The headmaster kept smiling and told Severus that this year he had intended to take a vacation; they hadn't seen or heard anything about Voldemort the last couple of months. Severus nodded his head in understanding, and waited for Albus to say what he needed from him.

"As you understand I am going away for a month and I need you to take care of the school and act for me as a replacement headmaster while I'm not here. There are not many children left in the school at this time, and I will not be back before the school vacation is over. In addition to this I have asked some of the other professors to fill in for me but they all have plans, and for what I understand you don't have any" Albus said, and waited for an answer.

Severus hung his head in defeat, and after a few seconds he gave his final answer.

"You are right as always Albus; we have not seen or heard a word about the dark lord. Second I do not have any plans, no. I will do as you asked; I will take care of the school and children till you return from your vacation. My only concern is what if the dark lord summons me when you are away? Who will then take care of the children?"

Albus merely nodded his head, and smiled knowingly.

"This may come as a shock to you but I have already thought of this. So if this happens I want you to give a note to one of the house-elf's and ask him or her to give it to me, and I will send a substitute for you as fast as I can." He answered.

Severus saw that there was no coming out of this and the discussion was clearly over. He gave a small nod towards the headmaster, and left the office with a mixed expression on his face.

#End flash back#

(Why is it that I always have to be the one that has to look after those darn kids, even if I have to attend a death-eaters meeting. Somehow that Harry bloody Potter always gets into trouble. He didn't know how he did it but he always did.) He poured himself another glass of the port wine, and stared into the blazing fire with red eyes.

(It's not like I don't have a life, I do but the thing is I don't have someone to spend it with. That's the main reason I don't go out of the castle. I only do so when I really have to. I dislike seeing all those happy couples holding hands, exchanging Christmas presents. They are all so care free, and I am stuck here in this cold dungeon.)

Hi signed and looked into his half empty glass (The reed liquid looks like blood. Is there not one decent drink that doesn't have this red colour) he rolled his eyes at this silly thought about blood, and leans further back into the chair.

Severus looked over at the grandfather-clock made out of solid oak, he groaned his nose and took one last sip and threw the remaining liquid and glass hard at the wall. He walked through his bedroom, not caring about the mess he made. Some minutes after that, he entered his personal bathroom.

After closing the door behind him, he stripped out if his robes and enter the shower. He turned it on and the hot water soon came out of the shower head and seemed to caress his sore body.

He began to think, about everyone and everything. Most of all about the person he loved but could not have nor hold. This was the most frustrating thing that had happened in his entire life. He longed for the touch, smell, movement or sound if only he could have….

"WHY CANT H…, I can't even say it to my self, WHY. It doesn't make any sense at all. I am not supposed to care about anyone, they would only end up hurt!" he screamed until his throat was dry and horse.

Severus slipped down on the floor inside the shower and began to cry. He failed to notice the figure in the shadow watching him, neither that it disappeared.

About 5 minutes after he calmed down, he slowly got up from the floor and turned of the water. He involuntary went into his bedroom after drying himself of. Neither did he want to go into his bed because it was so cold and lonely. If only he had someone to snuggle up against.

No one was there to comfort him, no one to hold him or love him. He knew he had to go into the bed, and not sleep on his favourite armchair because it was painful for his back. The thing was he was afraid, and who would have known. Even the big bad greasy git of a potions professor actually was afraid of being lonely, but also afraid of showing what he felt.

That night Severus went to sleep crying, because crying was the only thing he could do when he thought he was alone.

…………….

Who is it Severus likes? Why can't he say it? Is there something wrong by liking that person? Find out later! I'm sorry if I made Severus to fluffy for you… but as they say... Hard on the outside, soft on the inside.

icklecassikins: I'm updating right NOW hihi

counterspell: Thanks for the compliment, and ill try to be good at spellchecking…

Chella Draca: Thanks… I'm trying to be better at information and all that…

Tnx for the review it means the world to me that you like it, and if not then give me pointers at how to make it better.

I'm sorry that I don't update at often as I like. I don't have the computer a lot, even if I do read other stories and review them… don't be mad, and please don't flame me.

Thx for the reviews I need them to keep me spirits up, and to not get another writers block… need about 2 reviews to post another chapter or maybe not, you will have to wait and see.


	3. THis os not a capter

TRIS IS NOT A CAPTER

I hope you like the story, but I am going to start a new one. I need more inspiration and a Beta. Plz e-mail me if you want bop beta me or just have some suggestions. When I am ready I will update this story as well.

huggs from little o me :-)


End file.
